Encre
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Shinichi a un tatouage. Kaito a un problème de pensées obsessionnelles. / ShinKai, oneshot, complet


Titre original : Ink

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance/Humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

Note de la traductrice :

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de traduire cette fiction là, ça m'a prit tout d'un coup, je ne sais même pas d'où c'est venu ! Tout d'un coup je me suis souvenue que je l'avais lue et voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

''Kudo-kun a un tatouage.''

Kaito n'était pas très souvent surpris. Il était généralement celui qui surprenait, après tout, la surprise était la meilleure amie du magicien. Et si quelqu'un avait,_ par hasard, _réussi à le prendre au dépourvu, c'était dans les rares cas où sa Poker Face glissait.

Cependant, quatre mots de Hakuba suffirent à lui faire renverser sa tasse, faisant couler du café brulant sur ses genoux, et à lui faire hurler un :_''Quoi ?!_'' avec un volume qui étonna la plupart des autres clients du café, qui se retournèrent pour lui lancer un regard méprisant.

A leur table, Hakuba cligna des yeux. ''Est-ce que ça va ?'' Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard pointu sur les genoux de Kaito, où le café fumait encore faiblement. ''Tu as besoin d'une serviette ? Ou bien d'une… douche froide, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ?''

Lui faisant un signe distrait (ainsi qu'à la serveuse qui avait commencé à s'agiter), Kaito le rassura ''Je vais surement commencer à crier dans une ou deux minutes, quand le choc aura disparu. Mais en attendant, _qu'est-ce que_ tu viens de _dire_ ?!''

''Hein ?'' fit Hakuba en le regardant avec une inquiétude claire, avant de croiser son regard. ''Oh, à propos de Kudo-kun ayant un tatouage ?'' Dit-il en haussant les épaules. ''C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grande chose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si ébranlé à ce sujet.''

'_'Bien sûr_ que je suis ébranlé à ce sujet !'' Craqua Kaito en le fusillant du regard. ''Je suis sur que je t'ai clairement dit que, tu sais, j'étais comme qui dirait _intéressé par lui_, donc bien sur que je veux savoir quelque chose d'aussi important que ça !''

''Comment ?'' Se renfrogna Hakuba. '' Tu ne dis quand même pas qu'un tatouage changerait ta vision de lui ? Que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui en sachant qu'il a un tatouage ? Wow, Kuroba-kun, je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de personne.''

''_Hé_,'' fit Kaito en grinçant des dents de frustration, résistant à l'envie croissante de claquer la tête d'Hakuba sur la table. ''Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, abruti. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les tatouages en disent long sur la personnalité de quelqu'un. Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi cette personne l'a-t-elle fait ? C'est _pour ça_ que c'est un gros problème, pas parce que je suis aussi superficiel. Bon sang.''

''C'était pour ça ?'' Soupira lourdement Hakuba en posant son visage entre ses mains, observant Kaito. ''Et bien, si ça te préoccupe à ce point, c'est un tatouage assez simple. Il est dans un endroit difficile à voir et il l'a eu à cause de Hattori-kun.''

''Attend… quoi ? A cause de… ?'' Commença Kaito avant que le café brulant coulant sur ses genoux ne décide soudainement de se rappeler à lui. Kaito laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux, blanchissant à vue d'œil.

''Oh, ça y est, tu réagis enfin ?'' S'enquit Hakuba avec indifférence alors que Kaito se levait avec frénésie pour courir vers les toilettes, attirant l'attention de plusieurs serveurs. Il soupira en roulant des yeux. ''S'exciter à ce point pour un _tatouage_… il est tellement obsédé par Kudo-kun.''

* * *

Shinichi ne pouvait pas vraiment dire avec exactitude si il était surpris lorsque sa fenêtre s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant souffler une légère brise dans sa chambre, laissant tomber au sol, au clair de lune, un KID d'un blanc immaculé.

''Salut. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu aller au hold-up.'' Fit Shinichi en fermant son livre, s'asseyant contre son mur, près du lit. Puis, il posa son exemplaire du _Scandale de Bohême_ sur son oreiller. KID lui fit un signe de tête en fermant la fenêtre derrière lui, sa cape flottant doucement contre ses épaules.

''Pas de souci'', affirma le voleur fantôme en guise de salutation, se tournant vers le regard scrutateur de Shinichi avec un mouvement de tissu. Il était difficile de voir son expression, l'un de ses yeux dissimulé derrière son tristement célèbre monocle, et tous deux ombragés par le bord de son chapeau. Shinichi plissa les yeux.

''C'était vraiment nécessaire de venir déguisé jusque chez moi ?'' Demanda le détective, d'avantage pour lui. Après tout, il savait que Kaito était KID, depuis un moment, tout ça semblait donc plutôt inutile.

Kaito haussa les épaules en s'appuyant contre le bureau de Shinichi. ''Pas vraiment, je suppose. J'ai juste… agi sans réfléchir.''

Shinichi se considérait ouvertement comme un expert du langage corporel. C'était une compétence requise dans son travail pour pouvoir remarquer lorsqu'un suspect mentait, était nerveux ou mal à l'aise.

Il se considérait aussi (moins ouvertement) comme un expert en Kuroba Kaito. Principalement parce qu'il passait un temps ridicule à regarder et à observer tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Kaito, à cause, notamment, de son attirance maladive pour le magicien, mais c'était une autre histoire.

En résumé, Shinichi pouvait très facilement dire qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'étrange chez Kaito. Était-ce la façon dont ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, un langage corporel standard, ou était-ce la façon dont sa voix était bien trop désinvolte, bien trop artificielle, bien trop travaillée ?

Levant lentement un sourcil, Shinichi reprit avec précaution, ''Hé, est-ce que tu… je ne sais pas… va bien ?''

Visiblement étonné, Kaito cligna des yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte. ''Oh…euh, quoi ?'' Ce bégaiement était complètement différent de celui suave, charmant, habituel du magicien au clair de lune, inquiétant considérablement Shinichi.

Celui-ci inclina la tête avec curiosité en regardant Kaito avant de s'expliquer :''Hé bien, depuis que tu es arrivé, tu agis de manière différente. Alors je me demandais si ça allait ou si je devais appeler une ambulance ?''

''Euh…'' Kaito sembla étonnement désarçonné pendant un moment avant de finalement décroiser les bras et de se détourner du regard de Shinichi. Son regard parcourut furtivement le corps de celui-ci, qui senti une saisissante vague de chaleur parcourir ses veines, puis il toussa doucement. ''Ce n'est rien, c'est juste… à propos de ton…'' S'interrompit-il maladroitement, presque comme si il s'était mordu la langue.

''Juste à propos de mon… ?'' Répéta Shinichi avec une légère perplexité alors que ses deux sourcils touchaient presque la racine de ses cheveux.

Kaito croisa son regard pendant exactement trois secondes_, un, deux, trois_, puis se concentra sur le mur derrière la tête de Shinichi et fit son sourire le plus irritant qui soit. ''Peu importe. C'est vraiment rien, je suis stupide, c'est tout.'' Dit-il alors que ses doigts gantés jouaient avec l'ourlet de sa veste de costume. Les yeux de Shinichi se rétrécirent. Signe typique d'inconfort, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Kaito aujourd'hui ?

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour exiger de savoir ce qui n'allait pas quand Kaito reprit :''J'ai appris de Mori-chan qu'on dinait ici la semaine prochaine. Tu t'es porté volontaire, ou Mori-chan t'a menacé d'un coup de point dans du béton juste sous tes yeux ?''

Sentant que Kaito ne voulait vraiment pas continuer sur le sujet, Shinichi laissa échapper un soupir défait avant de sourire faiblement. ''Je me suis porté volontaire. Bien que Ran n'ai pas _du tout_ fait plier un poteau électrique pour ça, alors, peut-être bien que je n'étais pas tout à fait volontaire par moi-même.''

''Sympa.'' Le fantôme d'un sourire hésita sur les lèvres de Kaito avant qu'il ne traverse la pièce à grands pas.

''Hey, où tu vas ? Tu viens juste d'arriver.'' S'étonna Shinichi en clignant des yeux avec confusion tandis que Kaito passait par la fenêtre pour ouvrir son deltaplane.

''Je…Je suis fatigué par le hold-up'', répondit Kaito, à _nouveau _avec ce balbutiement suspect, mais avant que Shinichi puisse le ramener de force à l'intérieur, il était parti, montant dans le ciel nocturne, et Shinichi se senti perdu et encore plus confus.

* * *

C'était vraiment pitoyable de voir combien l'esprit de Kaito avait été envahi par le fait que Shinichi avait un tatouage.

Kaito était affalé sur son canapé, regardant tristement par la fenêtre. Une tempête se préparait, des nuages gris foncés se rassemblaient en une masse tourbillonnante, et Kaito se demandait si les dieux météorologiques avaient décidé de refléter ses émotions ou si il s'agissait simplement d'une coïncidence.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Hakuba se disputait avec Hattori, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge alors que le sourire narquois de Hakuba devenait de plus en plus irritant. Ran, Aoko et Kazuha étaient assis sur le canapé, ignorant royalement les insultes occasionnelles et les menaces de mort évidentes que tous deux échangeaient derrière elles au profit de discussions bruyantes et féminines sur la dernière couleur de vernis à ongles ou quelque chose du même genre.

Et, dans un coin, le maitre de la maison et la source de tous les problèmes de Kaito, Kudo Shinichi, était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil à travailler sur une montagne de dossiers pausée à côté de lui. Kaito n'avait pas le courage de l'approcher, et Shinichi avait apparemment supposé que Kaito ne voulais pas qu'on lui parle, car il ne s'était pas non plus approché de lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kaito laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il scrutait Shinichi des pieds à la tête. Il n'y avait aucun tatouage de visible sur lui, d'après ce que Kaito pouvait voir, il n'y en avait pas sur la gracieuse sculpture de son cou, ni sur la pâleur lisse de son biceps, ni sur le minuscule bout de cheville qui se faufilait sous son jeans ajusté…

Ok, Kaito commençait à perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Se roulant sur le ventre, Kaito posa sa tête dans ses mains, laissant ses paupières s'affaisser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'arrêtait pas d'être tourmenté par ce stupide tatouage. Probablement parce que… hé bien, parce que Shinichi n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Ce qui n'allait pas, supposa Kaito, il... il était supposé être celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Ou du moins, il _voulait_ l'être. Et le fait que Shinichi ait parlé de son tatouage à Hakuba avant Kaito l'ennuyait, juste un petit peu.

Il y avait aussi le fait que _Hattori_ avait influencé le choix de Shinichi de se faire tatouer, d'une manière ou d'une autre (Kaito n'avait pas réussi à faire dire toute l'histoire à Hakuba). _Hattori_ avait pu convaincre Shinichi de faire quelque chose d'aussi permanent que de se faire tatouer, et Kaito n'arrivait pas et ne pouvait toujours pas réussir à faire quelque chose comme ça.

C'était plus qu'un peu décourageant.

Les pensées déprimantes de Kaito furent interrompues lorsque Hattori le pris d'assaut, fulminant violemment. Par-dessus son épaule, Kaito put juste distinguer le sourire suffisant d'Hakuba alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Shinichi, engageant une discussion avec le détective.

''Hey, Kuroba,'' grommela Hattori alors que Kaito s'asseyait pour lui faire de la place sur le canapé. L'Osaka basané se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un grognement bruyant, les bras étroitement noués sur sa poitrine. ''Ce salaud de blond stupide. Qui il croit qu'il _est_, oser m'appeler tête brulée…''

Kaito eut un rire sec, se demandant brièvement si il y avait un adjectif qui conviendrait mieux à Hattori. Probablement pas, non.

Hattori lui jeta un coup d'œil désinvolte en se mettant plus à l'aise. ''Alors, j'ai entendu dire qu'Hakuba t'avait parlé du tatouage de Kudo ? Et que ça te mettait dans tous tes états. ''

''Dans tous mes… ?'' Kaito prit une douzaine de teintes de rouge différentes (que fabriquait Hakuba à répandre ce genre de choses ?), et balbutia quelque chose qu'il espérait avoir un peu de sens. Finalement, ça ressembla d'avantage à :''je…non…c'est juste… c'est… des hiboux''

''…des hiboux ?''

''Oui…non, je voulais dire que je n'étais pas dans tous mes états, et je ne suis pas non plus dérangé par le tatouage de Shinichi. Juste… perturbé. Pas dans tous mes états. Du tout.'' Vaincu, Kaito se laissa tomber contre le canapé. Il était à peu près certain qu'il était sur le point de brûler vif, et il ne fut pas du tout aidé par le fichu sourire amusé de Hattori. ''Tais-toi,'' grommela-t-il faiblement.

''Hum,'' sourit narquoisement Hattori, bien qu'il atténua son amusement pour le remplacer par un grand intérêt. ''Alors ? Que penses tu du tatouage de Kudo ?''

En le regardant de travers, Kaito lui répondit avec incrédulité, ''je ne l'ai pas vu. Si c'était le cas, je doute que je serais toujours aussi irrité pour ça.''

Le bourdonnement qu'il reçu en réponse lui donna envie de jeter Hattori par la fenêtre du cinquième étage. Puis, celui-ci s'inclina, étendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. ''Je ne sais pas à ce sujet. Je veux dire, c'est un tatouage assez _intéressant_, tu sais. Et il est dans un endroit assez _difficile_ à voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je l'ai vu, bien sûr. Il l'a fait pour _moi,_ après tout.'' Dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Kaito lui jeta un regard noir, se sentant légèrement nauséeux. ''Ne refais jamais ça.''

''Désolé. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.'' Fit Hattori avec, de nouveau, son stupide sourire avant de se lever, dégoulinant de bonne humeur. ''Hé bien, je vais aller voir si Kazuha est prête à partir. Bonne chance pour voir le tatouage de Kudo, Kuroba ~ !''

''Je te méprise'', murmura Kaito alors que Hattori s'éloignait, interrompant sans vergogne la conversation de Ran, Aoko et Kazuha sur la mode lolita gothique, gagnant ainsi un coup sur la tête de sa petite amie.

Soupirant, Kaito se jeta sur le canapé, détestant avoir immédiatement commencé à se demander où était le tatouage de Shinichi, pourquoi il s'était fait tatouer à cause de _Hattori _et pourquoi Hakuba l'avait vu avant lui.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la pièce, d'où on pouvait voir un Kaito semblant à présent vouloir ne faire d'un avec le canapé, Shinichi se renfrogna face à un Hakuba au large sourire. Il dessina des cercles du bout des doigts autour de ses tempes, se sentant à la fois mystifié et quelque peu alarmé par toute cette situation. Hakuba était-il sérieux ou essayait-il de faire une farce élaborée avec l'aide de Kaito ?

En rencontrant les yeux de Hakuba, Shinichi reprit lentement, ''Laisse moi clarifier les choses. Tu me dis que la raison pour laquelle Kaito est si bizarre, c'est parce que tu lui as parlé de mon tatouage et qu'il y réfléchit ?''

''Exactement. Excellente déduction. Comme prévu venant de toi, Kudo-kun.'' En disant cela, il y eu comme un quelque chose de très sadique, ou presque, dans la façon dont Hakuba lui souriait.

''D'accord.'' Gémit Shinichi entre ses mains, avant de refermer le dossier sur ses genoux, sur lequel il travaillait, puis de le replacer dans la pile à côté de son bras. ''C'est de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as dit quelque chose de bizarre et maintenant il pense que j'ai une fille nue tatouée à l'intérieur de la cuisse ou quelque chose du genre, pas vrai ?''

''Ho, je ne sais pas,'' fit Hakuba en faisant cette chose qui provoquait systématiquement des contractions oculaires où il semblait chantonner et rire à moitié, et Shinichi voulu désespérément frapper la tête d'Hakuba, ou la sienne, contre le mur le plus proche. Le blond fit un geste de la main avec nonchalance avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. ''Je lui ai juste dit que le tatouage était dans un endroit difficile à voir, c'est tout. Et que tu l'as eu à cause d'Hattori. Ces deux affirmations sont vraies, admet le.''

Shinichi le regarda sans rien dire pendant trois secondes avant qu'un profond soupir ne lui échappe et qu'il se mette la tête entre les mains. ''Pourquoi suis-je même ami avec toi ?''

Hakuba s'interrompit un instant pour y réfléchir. ''Parce que personne n'aime faire un marathon Sherlock Holmes un vendredi soir avec des bonbons de gelée à l'orange ?''

''Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi personne n'aime les bonbons de gelée à l'orange. Elles ont un goût parfait.'' Marmonna-t-il en hochant la tête. ''Mais devais-tu _vraiment_ former ça comme ça ? Maintenant on a l'impression que j'ai le nom d'Hattori de tatoué dans un endroit…d'indécent.'' Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Kaito, qui était toujours à plat ventre sur le canapé. Génial, juste ce dont il avait besoin, le gars qu'il aimait pensait qu'il aimait _Hattori_, d'entre tous…

L'autre détective se contenta de sourire, un sourire très irritant, et tapota son épaule avant de se diriger vers le canapé. ''Hé bien, je vais aller voir si Aoko-kun est prête à partir'', pépia-t-il et Shinichi gémit qu'il le détestait.

Il devait avoir une très longue conversation avec Kaito, décida-t-il, alors que Kaito saisissait l'accoudoir du canapé en semblant essayer de le serrer contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Kaito avait presque réussi à s'échapper quand Shinichi l'arrêta dans l'entrée, les sourcils levés alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière le dernier au revoir de Ran.

''Je veux te parler'', déclara le détective, le dos appuyé contre la porte. Kaito tenta de ne pas le regarder trop longtemps alors qu'il calculait ses chances de s'en sortir vivant. Elles étaient proches de 0,249%.

Déglutissant, Kaito se demander si Shinichi le laisserait écrire une dernière lettre pour sa mère. Shinichi avait un cœur, non ?

''Tu agis bizarrement,'' intervint Shinichi, interrompant ses pensées. Kaito cligna des yeux, ses lèvres se séparant sèchement.

''Non, j'ai agi tout à fait nor…'' Shinichi lui envoya un regard disant clairement, _je suis un détective, pas un singe_, et Kaito soupira durement. Il se corrigea d'une voix plus faible,''…d'accord, oui, j'ai été un peu bizarre. Mais c'est juste parce que… euh…'' grimaça-t-il en voyant les sourcils de Shinichi grimper en haut de son front. Ça se passait mal. ''A cause de…tu sais.''

Il était difficile de lire l'expression de Shinichi, qui se trouvait entre la curiosité et l'apathie, et Kaito ne su pas exactement comment l'interpréter correctement. Il détourna les yeux, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Shinichi brisa finalement le silence. ''D'après Hakuba, c'est parce que tu es énervé par mon tatouage.'' Il s'appuya contre la porte, inclinant la tête vers Kaito. ''Mais je voulais l'entendre de toi.''

Le souffle de Kaito se bloqua dans sa gorge, son cœur s'arrêtant presque sous le choc. Fichu Hakuba. Il força sa mâchoire à s'ouvrir et parvint à dire :'' Je…c'est…oui.''

Quelque chose s'éclaira dans les yeux de Shinichi, quelque chose qu'il recouvrit en se frottant les yeux avec amusement. ''Oh mon Dieu.''

Voulant se défendre, Kaito s'expliqua :''Je veux dire, Hakuba et Hattori l'ont vu, non ? Tu leur as dit à tous les deux, ou du moins tu l'as dit à Hakuba. Peut-être que c'est juste de l'égoïsme, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un en sache plus sur toi que moi, parce que je veux tout savoir.'' Dit-il la gorge sèche. ''Je veux tout savoir sur toi.''

Lumineux. C'est la seule façon dont Kaito put définir son apparence, lumineuse, belle et surprenante, et il voulu désespérément se souvenir de ce moment, de tout ce qu'il se passait, le garder au fond de son cœur pour pouvoir l'admirer plus tard.

Avant qu'il ne puisse mémoriser tous ses cils, tous ses angles, Shinichi fit l'inattendu. Il tendit la main, enleva sa pantoufle et leva le pied. ''Regarde.''

Kaito cligna des yeux.

Là, sur la voûte du pied de Shinichi, _221B_ était écrit en lettres noires d'un demi-centimètre de haut.

Kaito cligna des yeux, à nouveau.

Et puis, il tomba presque sous le choc, s'agrippant au mur pour se tenir debout. ''Sérieusement ?'' Il avait autant souffert pour _quatre lettres_ sur le _pied_ de Shinichi ?

En remettant sa pantoufle, Shinichi haussa les épaules. ''J'avais fait un pari avec Hattori pour savoir si il aurait vraiment l'audace de demander à Kazuha de sortir avec lui. Il l'a fait. Ma punition a été de me faire tatouer. Donc j'ai choisi ça et je l'ai mis sur mon pied pour que la plupart des gens ne puissent pas le voir.'' Dit-il avant de sourire et de tendre la main pour toucher la joue de Kaito. Ses doigts étaient chauds et doux et sa voix était encore plus intense quand il murmura :''J'apprécie ce que tu as dit, en revanche. Vouloir tout savoir de moi, je veux dire.''

Tous ses ennuis s'évaporèrent. Ses épaules se détendirent alors que les yeux de Shinichi s'adoucissaient, passant d'un bleu tanzanite dur à un doux azur. Puis, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient même déplacés, les lèvres de Shinichi étaient sur les siennes, ses doigts posés sur sa mâchoire, tandis que ses propres mains étaient dans les cheveux du détective. Et si ça, ce n'était pas la perfection même, Kaito ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'être, et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Les dents de Shinichi s'agrippèrent à la lèvre de Kaito, qui émit un son surpris (mais pas mécontent), et se recula instinctivement. Ses pensées étaient agréablement voilées et, à en juger par la couleur rose pâle de Shinichi, celui-ci ressentait la même chose.

Kaito laissa tomber sa tête en avant, pressant son front contre celui de Shinichi alors que leur souffle se mélangeait dans l'air. ''Je veux tout savoir de toi. Des paris stupides aux tatouages. Je veux tout.'' Déclara-t-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, faisant sourire Shinichi.

''Je comprends,'' murmura-t-il avec des mots doux mais fermes contre les lèvres de Kaito.''Je vais tout te donner.''

**Omake**

''Déduction, peut-être. Kendo, peut-être. Mais quelque chose d'aussi sérieux qu'une mise en couple ?'' Hakuba secoua la tête, plaçant une main condescendante sur l'épaule d'Hattori. ''Non, non. Impossible que quelqu'un d'aussi impertinent et irrationnel que toi puisse le faire.''

Hattori le regarda avec des yeux rétrécis. '_'Regarde moi bien_'', dit-il avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers Kaito, qui était étendu sur le canapé de Shinichi, tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propose de bâtards blonds et qu'il était _tout à fait_ en mesure de réunir Kuroba et Kudo, qu'li n'avait qu'à attendre et voir.

Hakuba se sourit à lui-même. Hattori était incroyablement facile à manipuler.

En fredonnant, il se tourna pour se diriger vers Shinichi. Maintenant il devait faire savoir à Shinichi qu'il avait parlé à Kaito de son tatouage…

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Juste au cas où, je tiens à préciser que l'omake prend place au moment où ils sont tous rassemblés dans le salon de Shinichi. Je le dis parce que la confusion est possible, après tout, un omake prend généralement place après les évènements d'une histoire, et non au plein milieu. Voilà, c'est tout ! En espérant que ma traduction a été correcte ! **


End file.
